


One More Try

by paris_93



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_93/pseuds/paris_93
Summary: Irene Bae. The most talked about name in Korea's world of modeling today.In the eyes of many people, Irene Bae is the definition of perfection. She's a goddess that can make any people fall in love with her, bow down on their knees to worship the floor she stepped on and had everything she wanted with just a snapped of her fingers.But no one knows about Bae Joohyun; the real person behind Irene Bae. The simple girl who wanted a normal life.But most of all, Bae Joohyun is the girl who can't forget her first love.The one and only Kang Seulgi.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Irene Bae

**Irene Bae.** The most talked about name in Korea's world of modeling today. 

In the eyes of many people, Irene Bae is the definition of perfection. She's a goddess that can make any people fall in love with her, bow down on their knees to worship the floor she stepped on and had everything she wanted with just a snapped of her fingers. 

But no one knows about Bae Joohyun; the real person behind Irene Bae. The simple girl who wanted a normal life. 

But most of all, Bae Joohyun is the girl who can't forget her first love. 

The one and only Kang Seulgi.

**_____________________________________________**

**"What the hell? What is this darkness? Is this really the bedroom of Irene Bae who loves the sky?"**

Joohyun groaned then covered her head with the pillow. She tried hard to ignore Yeri's rambling and just forced herself to fall asleep again. But knowing her cousin slash manager, that's impossible to do at the moment. 

Yeri pulled away the pillow covering Joohyun's head then smacked it to her. **"Time to wake up now, sleeping beauty. We have an afternoon meeting at the modeling agency handling you, Your Highness."**

Joohyun opened her eyes then rolled it after she caught sight of Yeri. **"Is that about the photoshoot again? Just agreed to it so they will finally stop bothering me."**

Yeri grinned. **"Are you sure? I thought you felt insulted after knowing that the photographer assigned to you on that photoshoot is a newbie."**

**"I don't care now. Besides, it's your job to do research about that newbie, right, manager-nim?"**

**"Well... I don't know if you will be happy about my research regarding 'her', Joohyun unnie."** Yeri said with a suspicious worry in her voice. That made Joohyun sat up on her bed then looked straight in her eyes. 

**"What about it, Kim Yerim?"**

Yeri faked a cough before saying. **"The newbie photographer is very talented. I've checked her profiles and... social media account just to know her more like what you want me to do, paranoid Bae."**

 **"And then... that's it? Why do you think your research about her will affect me, huh?"** Joohyun said. She stand up and was about to enter the bathroom when she heard what Yeri said. 

**"Her name is Kang Seulgi."**

Joohyun widen her eyes, looked back at Yeri with tears started forming in her eyes. **"W-What? Are you saying that..."**

Yeri nodded. **"I've checked her social media account and... yeah, she's really Seulgi unnie."**

Joohyun chuckled bitterly. **"She's still alive, huh? I thought she's already dead."** She felt hatred and that feeling is not good.

Because love and hate resemble twin flowers.

**______________**

**Flashback**

Joohyun is now in her Senior year in High School. She's an introvert so she doesn't mind graduating on the school without circle of friends. But it all changed after the day she walked back home with a sophomore schoolmate tailing behind her almost every school days. 

Joohyun just ignored her, thinking that it's just a coincidence that the sophomore student is her newest neighbor. But she realized that it's hard to ignore her because one day, that sophomore student decides to appreciate her presence not just outside the school but inside too. 

**"I'm Kang Seulgi."**

Joohyun ignored her and just continued reading her book. She can't understand why that kid decided to spend her vacant period with a loner like Joohyun. She always saw this kid with a lot of people around her. That's not really surprising though.

Kang Seulgi is a charmer. She's kind, cheerful and bright. And her smile, Joohyun thinks Seulgi has the prettiest smile she had ever seen. 

**"Let's walk home together, like always. Let's be friends, Joohyun-ssi."**

Joohyun took her eyes away from the book then looked at Seulgi sitting across her. **"How did you know my name?"**

 **"We're neighbors, right? Your parents invited I and my parents to have a tea with them during our first week on our new house. They told me that they have a beautiful daughter named Joohyun."** Seulgi said with her eye smile. She leaned closer to Joohyun with a cute pout. **"Your mom said you are not home that day. If you are there, we might be friends sooner, right?"**

Joohyun sighed then closed her book. She looked around the school library and she noticed suspicious eyes watching them. Of course, they can't believe that the popular transferee is talking with an outcast like her. 

**"Why do you want to be friends with me? You have a lot of friends already, right?"** Joohyun felt guilty when she saw the sad look on Seulgi's face. She faked a cough. **"I mean... You don't deserve to be friends with an outcast like me."**

 **"You are not an outcast for me."** Seulgi said looking straight in Joohyun's eyes. She gently took off Joohyun's nerdy glasses. **"You are a goddess, Bae Joohyun."**

**End of Flashback**

**___________________**

Joohyun entered the photoshoot studio with slow heavy footsteps. Yeri is walking behind her, keeping a concerned look to her. Today is the day that Joohyun will saw Seulgi again after five years.

Those five years that made Joohyun keeps on asking herself if she did something wrong, if she made Seulgi mad without her knowing or... 

Seulgi left because she realized it was a mistake falling in love with Bae Joohyun.

**"Good morning, Ms. Irene Bae."**

Joohyun felt the fast beating of her heart when she realized that Seulgi is now standing in front of her. The Seulgi now has gotten more prettier, more mature and more sexier than the Kang Seulgi she knows five years ago.

Joohyun is still lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Seulgi exchanged a welcome greeting to Yeri too. She just felt Yeri dragging her to a special room assigned for the one and only Irene Bae. 

**"Are you sure you can do this? Are you even here with me, Joohyun unnie?"** Yeri asked then playfully shake a hand in front of Joohyun who smacked it away. **"Ouch! Welcome back to Earth, Irene Bae."**

**"How dare you?"**

Yeri widen her eyes. **"I-I'm sorry. I'm just kidding."**

 **"How dare you, Kang Seulgi!"** Joohyun shouted making Yeri shocked. 

**"Yah. Don't be like that. What if she heard that? Act professional, Joohyun unnie."** Yeri said. 

**"Like how she acted like this is the first time we met?"** Joohyun chuckled. **"Did you see her facial expression? Wow. She's a good actress. Are you sure she's really a photographer?"**

Yeri sighed. **"Joohyun unnie. We are here to work. Can we set aside your past with her? After this photoshoot, I will assign a rest day for you so that you can slap her face for a day, okay?"**

Joohyun smirked. **"Fine. Let's see if how long she can play that stranger act with me."**

**______________________**

**"Thank you so much, Ms. Irene Bae. It's an honor to work with you. Have a good day."**

Those are the last words that Seulgi told Joohyun after the photoshoot. Seulgi said those words with a bright smile and polite gestures before walking away from her.

Joohyun can't take this anymore. She walked closer to Seulgi who's busy checking the camera hanging on her neck.

Seulgi noticed Joohyn walking closer to her. She stopped what she's doing then faced Irene Bae with a warm smile. **"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Irene Bae?"**

 **"Yeah. Stop acting like you never know me, Kang Seulgi."** Joohyun said looking straight in Seulgi's eyes. She can hear Yeri apologizing behind her.

 **"Joohyun unnie. Let's go home now. Please?"** Yeri asked. She looked at Seulgi then bowed. **"I'm sorry. Maybe, she's just tired."**

Seulgi smiled. **"It's okay. Do you want to talk privately, Ms. Irene Bae? I would love to listen to any of your concern about the photoshoot today."**

Joohyun scoffed. **"Yeah. Let's talk. Follow me."**

**____________________**

**A/N: What do you think will happen next? Anyways, I apologized for grammar and typo mistakes. English is not my mother tongue and I'm just using my phone typing this. But feel free to share me your thoughts. Have a good day.**


	2. Bae Joohyun

**"Locked the door."**

Seulgi frowned but obeyed the command of Irene Bae. She locked the door of the special room assigned to Irene Bae. 

Seulgi will be honest that she kind of felt scared because her model, a top model, is acting suspiciously towards her during their whole photoshoot session. She thinks maybe, she did something wrong to annoy the model so she apologized right away.

**"I'm so sorry for any flaws our team did today. I hope you won't get mad at us. We are not perfect but we did our best for you, Ms. Irene Bae."**

Joohyun turned around, faced Seulgi with an annoyed look on her pretty face. **"Drop the act now, Kang Seulgi."**

Seulgi frowned. **"Huh? What do you mean, Ms...."**

 **"I'm Bae Joohyun!"** Joohyun cried making Seulgi taken aback. **"Do you remember me now? Tell me!"**

Seulgi gulped then looked down the floor. **"I'm sorry..."**

 **"Sorry? You're sorry? Is all that you can say?"** Joohyun chuckled bitterly. **"How dare you? Why?! Why?!"** She burst into tears making Seulgi more scared.

Seulgi slowly walked closer to Joohyun but the latter slapped her face hard. **"Why did you leave me? Why you didn't meet me that night? Why you never came back to my life for almost five years? Why did you have to leave me? Why?!"**

Joohyun has a lot of questions that she wanted to ask Seulgi but her emotions is too much at the moment. **"Why Seulgi? What did you hurt me? Did you really love me?"**

Seulgi bit her lower lip, caressed her reddened cheek then shook her head. **"I'm sorry but... What are you talking about? I can't understand you, Miss Irene Bae."**

Joohyun glared at her. **"Won't you stop? I told you to drop the act already, right?"**

 **"But I'm not acting. I don't really know what are you talking about!"** Seulgi shouted. She took a long deep sigh then shook her head. **"I'm sorry but I think you've mistaken me with someone from your past. I will just forget about this and shut my mouth. Have a good day, Ms. Irene Bae."**

Joohyun can't believe it. She started crying once again making Seulgi looked back at her. They heard knocks on the door. 

**"Joohyun unnie? Are you okay?"**

They heard Yeri's voice behind the door. Seulgi unlocked the door, letting Yeri entered and saw the crying Irene Bae sitting on the cold floor.

Yeri run closer to Joohyun, embraced her then glared at Seulgi. **"What did you do, Seulgi unnie?"**

 **"S-Seulgi unnie? Do I know you personally, Manager Kim?"** Seulgi asked confused.

Yeri was about to answer when Joohyun asked Seulgi to _'go away'_. Seulgi sighed, bowed down at them then closed the door when she left. Joohyun screamed out her anger while Yeri is holding her tight.

**____________________**

**"Wow. I can't believe that the very kind Kang Seulgi is an asshole now."** Yeri said after Joohyun told her the words Seulgi said during their private talk a while ago.

Yeri and Joohyun walked out of the photoshoot studio in a hurry, making sure that the crying mess Bae Joohyun is not noticeable but the fashionista Irene Bae. They left that studio ignoring the existence of Kang Seulgi who politely thanked them.

Joohyun covered herself with the blanket then turn her back to Yeri. **"Can you leave now, Yeri? I want to sleep now. Please?"**

Yeri is worried but she knows her unnie needs alone time. **"Okay. But don't hesitate to call me if you need anything okay. I'll sleep on the guest room tonight."**

**"You don't have to stay, Yeri."**

**"Yeah but I want to. Good night, Joohyun unnie."**

Yeri gently tapped Irene's shoulder before switching off the lights then left Joohyun's bedroom. When Joohyun knows she's all alone now, she started crying again. She wants to stop her stupid tears from falling because the jerk Kang Seulgi doesn't deserve any of it but she can't stop. She can't stop crying her heart out.

**_______________**

_**Flashback** _

_Joohyun is busy doing her homework when she received a text message._

_'Look out the window. Now.'_

_She chuckled, knowing that her neighbor will show her something silly again tonight. Seulgi never failed to give her a funny show through their windows since the day she realized that their bedroom's windows are across each others._

_Joohyun stand up, opened her window and saw Seulgi waving excitedly at her from the other window. She mouthed 'What?' and Seulgi just laughed at her._

_Joohyun frowned. She heard the phone on her hand ringing. She knows it's Seulgi because the latter is holding a phone near her ear. **"What?"**_

_Seulgi chuckled. **"Just want to have a night talk with my favorite unnie."**_

_Joohyun rolled her eyes. **"Seriously? Can't we do that while we are both lying on the bed?"**_

_**"But I want to see your face!"** _

_**"Then let's do video chat?"** _

_**"That's different. I want to see you physically, not virtually."** _

_Joohyun sighed. She hates to admit that Seulgi is cute but annoying sometimes. **"Are you all alone on that house again?"**_

_Seulgi chuckled bitterly. **"Is that a surprise? This house belongs only to me."**_

_Joohyun can hear the sad tone on Seulgi's voice. **"Do you want to come over here?"**_

_**"Why don't you come here, Bae?"** _

_**"It's inappropriate to accept a visitor without your parents, okay? Just come over here. I'll tell my parents."** _

_**"I'm really glad you came into my life, Joohyun unnie. I feel less lonely now."** _

_Joohyun can't understand why Seulgi's parents are always not home. She will never understand why they have the heart to let Seulgi all alone. Even in school matters, no parents will come for Seulgi during the meeting, parents' day or any school event that student's parents presence is required. Seulgi will always apologized and asked her teachers for consideration._

_Joohyun will never understand why a bubbly, charming and bright Kang Seulgi on the school is the same lonely, shy and crybaby neighbor of her._

_**_____________** _

_**"My parents divorced two months ago. That's why they never come back home."** _

_Joohyun widen her eyes then looked at Seulgi. They are currently on a public park, sitting on the swings next to each others._

_**"So? That's not an excuse to abandon you."** Joohyun said in disbelief._

_Seulgi chuckled. **"They always send me a lot of money and gifts though."**_

_**"But that's different. You missed them, right?"** _

_**"Yeah. But sadly, they don't feel the same."** Joohyun frowned._

_**"What? Did they really abandoned you?"** _

_**"Maybe. I'm not really sure but... that's what I felt. I think they only see me as a mistake, Joohyun unnie."** _

_Joohyun gently cupped Seulgi's face then looked straight into her eyes. **"Don't ever think that you are a mistake, Seulgi. You made a lot of people smile and happy."**_

_**"Yeah. Except my parents. They only see me as the result of their failed relationship. Since I was a child, I always heard my parents quarrel. And... I heard a lot of times that I am just the result of a one-night stand. That they don't really love each others and... they both wished that I was never been in this world so that they don't have to force their toxic relationship to give me a family."** _

_Seulgi is crying now and Joohyun can't take this sight. She gently wiped away her tears. **"Your parents are both stupid and selfish. They don't deserve a beautiful and kind-hearted daughter like you, Seulgi."**_

_**"But... if they don't want me, what will happen to me? I-I don't know what to do, Joohyun unnie."** _

_**"I am here for you, Seulgi. I will take care of you from now on."** _

_**End of Flashback** _

**_____________________**

Joohyun is walking outside when a newly opened café caught her attention. She's wearing a big hat and a dark sunglasses to hide her identity because she hates unwanted attention.

_Who would believe that a high school outcast like her will be a famous model someday?_

**"Good morning. Welcome to Joy's Café."**

Joohyun was greeted by a pretty woman wearing a bright smile. A bright smile that can rival Seulgi's smile. 

Joohyun shook her head then forced a smile on the woman. **"Good morning too."**

**"Please seat anywhere you are comfortable. Call any of our waitress whenever you are ready to order, ma'am."**

Joohyun smiled. The woman in front of her is too nice. She remembered the old Seulgi, the kind Seulgi she fell in love before and not the jerk Seulgi she met last week. 

**"Are you the owner of this café shop?"** Joohyun asked . 

The woman smiled. **"No. But the owner of this café is my friend."**

Joohyun smiled then sat on the table next to the glasswall. She looked at the sky and get lost watching the clouds dancing that she didn't notice some people are entering the coffee shop now. A waitress was about to ask Joohyun if she needs something but the pretty woman a while ago stopped her. She's the one who walked closer to Joohyun carrying a hot choco in a cup. She carefully placed it down on Joohyun's table making the latter looked at her in surprise.

**"It's on the house since you are the first customer of ours today."**

Joohyun looked at the hot choco on cup then looked back at the still smiling woman. **"How did you know that I like hot choco?"**

 **"I just thought you are not fond of coffee since you took a lot of time to decide. This is a café but..."** She looked around then whispered to Joohyun. **"We offered different drinks too."**

Joohyun chuckled. **"What if I'm the tea type?"**

**"Then I'll give you a new free drink."**

**"Flirting with a customer. Really, Son Seungwan?"**

Joohyun widen her eyes in shock when she heard that voice. Her supposedly good morning became bad now after seeing that face once again.

 **"I'm just being nice to our early bird customer, Seulgi."** Seungwan said. She looked at Joohyun again. **"Enjoy your free drink, miss."**

Seulgi looked at Joohyun then frowned. Joohyun is praying that Seulgi won't realize that it's her. Fortunately, Seungwan dragged Seulgi on the vacant table right behind Joohyun.

Joohyun is so tempted to turn around then pour the hot choco on Seulgi's head but she stopped herself. She plans to finish her hot choco as soon as possible because she doesn't want to stay in the same place with jerk Seulgi. Never again. 

**"Do you want me to schedule you for another therapy, Seulgi?"**

Joohyun doesn't want to eavesdrop but Seungwan is talking in clear loud enough voice for Joohyun to hear. 

**"I don't think that's needed, Seungwan. I don't trust hypnotists anymore."** Seulgi answered making Joohyun frowned in confusion. 

**"Don't you want to recover your lost memories?" S** eungwan asked. 

Joohyun scoffed. Maybe, Seulgi realized that Joohyun is the customer sitting behind her so she played an act with Seungwan. 

**"Such an actress."** Joohyun said then exit the coffee shop without looking back. She bumped into someone making her apologized before running away.

She doesn't want Seulgi to see her crying. 

**____________________**

A/N: What do you think about Seulgi? Poor Bae Joohyun. Anyways, thank you for the upvotes and a very nice welcome to me, luvies. I hope you will anticipate for more chapters. Leave me a feedback. Thanks. 


	3. Fiancée

Sooyoung is very busy building connections the moment she landed back to Korea to start her own business. At first, she doesn't really know what kind of business to start since her dream self-owned clothing line is hard to achieve at the moment. She doesn't have enough money to pursue her dream job but she has to start something here in Korea after her fiancée successfully landed a job in a prestigious magazine company. 

Sooyoung doesn't have the heart to stop her partner in pursuing her dream to become a successful photographer someday. 

**"What do you think? I think this is the perfect location for your café, Sooyoung-ah."** Seulgi said excitedly. 

Sooyoung smiled then gently cupped Seulgi's face. **"Do you think so, babe?"**

 **"Yeah. I have a good feeling about this place. I know that a successful café will rise here very soon."** Seulgi said smiling brightly. 

They heard a fake cough then looked at Seungwan who's smiling awkwardly at the owner of the building. The lovebirds just chuckled to each others then continued the negotiation for the place. 

Sooyoung believes that it won't hurt if she'll start a coffee shop since she worked as a barista in Seungwan's family café in Canada. That's how she became friends with the said girl who happily came back to Korea with her and Seulgi. Seungwan said she wants to start anew too, then stand on her own feet since she's an adult now. 

Sooyoung is really happy because Seulgi and Seungwan, the two most important people in her life, are together with her in Korea now. She can't imagine going back to Korea alone after all that happened before.

 **"Welcome to Joy's café."** Seulgi said making Seungwan laugh. **"What's funny?"**

 **"Why Joy's café?"** Seungwan asked. The trio are back to the purchased building for Sooyoung's coffee shop. Exploring the place and doing some plans for renovation. 

Seulgi spread her arms wide. **"Because this café will give customer's the joy they need to start their morning right."** She looked straight in Sooyoung's eyes. **"And because the owner of this café is my own definition of joy."**

Sooyoung blushed. But Seungwan rolled her eyes. **"Fine. Joy's Café it is."**

Sooyoung walked closer to Seungwan who's busy typing something on her laptop. **"Thank you so much, Seungwan unnie."**

Seungwan looked up then smiled. **"You don't have to thank me, Sooyoung-ah. I'm always happy to help you and Seulgi."**

" **You are really so kind, Seungwan unnie. I hope you'll find your future partner here in Korea. You deserve all the best things because you are so kind."** Sooyoung said sincerely. She's honest. She really wants Seungwan to be happy. 

Seungwan smiled. **"You are very kind too, Park Sooyoung."**

They heard Seulgi calling _'babe'_ so Sooyoung excused herself then joined her fiancée who's reaching something in a top shelf. Seungwan just watched the happy couple with a small smile on her face. 

**__________________**

**"Do we know someone named Bae Joohyun?"**

Sooyoung widen her eyes but keep her eyes on the TV screen. Seulgi just finished her shower then looked at Sooyoung. 

**"Babe?"**

**"Are you thinking of other girl while taking a shower?"** Sooyoung sounded upset. 

Seulgi felt guilty then walked closer to her. She intertwined their hands. **"No way. It's just... Ms. Irene Bae got mad at me a while ago."**

Sooyoung frowned. **"Irene Bae? Is that the famous model that gave you the biggest break in your agency?"**

Seulgi nodded. **"Yeah. I'm not really familiar to her since we just moved here in Korea. But my boss told me that my photoshoot with her will be my biggest break so I agreed to work with her but..."**

**"But?"**

**"Ms. Irene Bae got mad at me after the photoshoot."** Seulgi said making Sooyoung frowned. **"She said she's Bae Joohyun and told me to drop the act. I think she just mistaken me with someone else."**

Sooyoung sighed then gently caressed Seulgi's face. **"You're right. It's her mistake, not yours, babe. Don't ever feel bad about it, okay?"**

**"But she's really mad at me, Sooyoung."**

**"So? Let her be. You didn't do anything wrong to her, babe."** She pecked Seulgi's lips. **"Don't stress yourself about this anymore, okay?"** Seulgi nodded her head. **"You should change into pajamas now. You look so hot wearing bathrobe only, babe."**

Seulgi blushed. **"How long will you watch that boring drama again? Come to our bedroom soon, Sooyoung."**

 **"Sure. I'll be there before you know it so be ready."** Sooyoung teased so Seulgi hit her left shoulder playfully before running into their bedroom. 

Sooyoung sighed, looked around the condo unit before typing on her phone. She widen her eyes when the internet showed her who Irene Bae is.

**"Joohyun unnie..."**

**______________________**

**_"Do you have a crush on that transferee?"_ **

_Sooyoung glared at Yeri who's peeking next to her on the corner. Sooyoung is secretly watching the infamous transferee of SM High named Kang Seulgi._

_**"Why did you follow me?"** Sooyoung spoke in her most soft voice but Yeri chuckled annoyingly._

_**"Who's there?"** They heard Seulgi asked._

_Sooyoung was about to run away in fear of getting caught but Yeri hold her hand before saying. **"I haven't said knock knock, sunbaenim."**_

_Sooyoung hit Yeri's arm repeatedly but stopped abusing the smaller girl when she noticed Seulgi walking into their direction now. **"This is your fault, Kim Yerim."**_

_**"Don't be scared, stupid."** Yeri told her then waved a hand to Seulgi. **"Here we are, Seulgi unnie!"**_

_**"Seulgi unnie? You personally know Seulgi sunbaenim?!"** Sooyoung asked in disbelief. She felt betrayed too because Yeri seems close to her secret crush. _

_Yeri chuckled. **"She's Joohyun unnie's neighbor. I visited Joohyun unnie's house last time and Seulgi unnie is there so... I became friends with your secret crush. Merong."**_

_Sooyoung pouted. She can't believe how lucky Yeri is to become friends with Seulgi. **"Yerim?"** She heard Seulgi's voice. Her heart started pounding fast. She nervously looked at Seulgi who's now standing a few steps away from them._

_Yeri grinned. **"Hi, Seulgi unnie. This is my classmate Park Sooyoung. She's your biggest fan."** Sooyoung glared at Yeri who just gave her a smirk._

_**"R-Really? Thank you but... I can't understand why you became my fan though."** Seulgi said. Sooyoung looked at her like she grown two more heads. **"I mean... I'm not a celebrity."**_

_**"But you are Kang Seulgi sunbaenim. The most loved transferee here in SM High nowadays."** Sooyoung reasoned out right away. She felt embarrassed after. **"I'm so sorry, sunbaenim."**_

_Seulgi smiled. **"Why are you sorry? You are so cute, Sooyoung-ssi."**_

_Sooyoung blushed. **"I'm... c-cute?"**_

_Seulgi nodded. **"Yes, you are."**_

**__________________**

**"Seulgi unnie is really good in taking pictures, huh? I didn't know about this. I thought she only knows how to draw, dance and crack her bones."**

Joohyun ignored Yeri's praises for Seulgi. The magazine company send them the pictures from the photoshoot Irene Bae did with Seulgi last time for approvals. Joohyun doesn't want to see any of those photos right now or maybe, never.

Yeri sighed when she noticed Joohyun looking out the glasswall. Joohyun's suite is located at the 17th floor of a five-star hotel, very ideal home for Ms. Irene Bae.

 **"Joohyun unnie. Are you okay?"** Yeri asked worriedly. **"Don't let Seulgi unnie ruined the perfect Ms. Irene Bae."**

Joohyun scoffed. **"She can never ruin Irene Bae but... she broke Bae Joohyun since a long time ago."**

Yeri shook her head. **"I hate to say this but... I hope everything will be alright between you two."**

Joohyun glared at Yeri. **"What?"**

 **"Maybe what happened last time is just a misunderstanding."** Yeri said but her cousin is still giving her a deadly glare. **"Well, I just thought that... what if she just acted like that because she's afraid? You know, acting dumb is the worst but the easiest way to escape something."**

 **"So? It doesn't mean Seulgi is not a jerk and heartless now, Kim Yerim."** Joohyun said. She took a long deep sigh then pouted. **"I hate her."**

 **"Yeah. I'm mad at Seulgi unnie too, don't worry."** Yeri closed her laptop after sending the magazine company her approval email then looked back at the still sulking Bae. **"I think we should enjoy outside. I'm curious about the café you went last time."**

 **"I just want to stay here. I don't want to see Seulgi anymore. Never."** Joohyun said. 

Yeri smirked. **"But it will be fun with me. I'll be the one to scold her while you will only act as my friend."**

Joohyun frowned. **"I'm not in the mood, Yeri."**

 **"I'm just kidding. I won't do any drama there. I just want to go there since I've never been there. You know that food hopping is my forte."** Yeri whined. 

**"Why don't you go there alone? I just want to stay here."**

**"Well, be prepared for some scandal about your manager then."**

**____________________**

**"Wow. This cheese bread tasted so good."** Yeri said while munching her bread. She took a sip of her latte then squealed. **"Perfect."**

Joohyun rolled her eyes. She's already used seeing Yeri giving the best expressions while eating delicious foods. She noticed Seungwan came out from a corner, she felt nervous thinking that Seulgi is with the shorter girl but she's talking with a taller woman.

Yeri followed Joohyun's stare then squealed once again attracting the attention of the other customers and also Seungwan and the taller girl too who both looked at their table. Yeri waved her hand. **"Park Sooyoung!"**

 **"Kim Yerim?"** Sooyoung asked. She walked closer to Yeri who almost crushed her into a tight hug. **"I'm happy to see you too but please, don't kill me."**

Yeri chuckled then released her. **"I can't believe you are here in Korea again. I thought you and your family will stay in Canada for good."**

Sooyoung smiled. **"I thought so too but... a lot of things happened so here I am now."** She noticed Joohyun sitting. **"Hello. Welcome to Joy's Café. I'm sorry if my friend and I caused you some disturbance."**

Yeri chuckled. **"Don't apologized to her. She's Joohyun unnie."**

Sooyoung frowned. She take a better look on Joohyun who's wearing a blonde wig, big hat and dark sunglasses. **"Joohyun unnie? But..."** Joohyun smiled then gestured her to stay quiet.

Seungwan walked closer to them with a smile. **"Are they your friends, Sooyoung?"**

**"Y-Yes. This is my high school classmate slash partner-in-crime before named Kim Yerim."** Sooyoung introduced Yeri who excitedly shook Seungwan's hand. She nervously looked at Joohyun. **"And... this is Joohyun unnie, her cousin."**

Seungwan smiled to Joohyun who smiled back at her. **"Why I feel like I've met you before?"**

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. **"Being greasy again, Son Seungwan?"**

 **"I'm serious."** Seungwan defended. She looked in Joohyun's eyes through the sunglasses. **"I have a feeling that you are the early bird customer I gave a free hot choco last week. Am I right?"**

Joohyun smiled. **"Yeah. That's me."**

 **"Wait. Are you the owner of this café, Seungwan-ssi?"** Yeri asked. 

**"No. I'm just helping the real owner whenever I can."** Seungwan gestured to Sooyoung. **"She's the real owner."**

 **"Really?!"** Joohyun and Yeri asked in disbelief. 

**"Yeah. Really."** Sooyoung chuckled. **"Welcome to Joy's Café."**

 **"Why Joy's Café though?"** Yeri asked.

Sooyoung was about to answer when her phone rang. She looked on her phone screen then bit her lower lip. Joohyun noticed her nervous look.

 **"It's okay, Sooyoung. Answer that call."** Seungwan said. **"I'll be here with your friends."**

 **"Yeah. It's okay."** Yeri said then playfully push Sooyoung away. **"Let Joohyun unnie and I enjoyed a chat with your friend. Shoo."**

 **"Fine. I'll be back soon."** Sooyoung said. She looked back on her phone again then steal a glance at Joohyun who caught her. She gulped. **"Excuse me."**

Joohyun frowned then followed Sooyoung with her stare. When the taller girl out of her sight, she looked back at Seungwan who's sitting across her and next to Yeri now. 

Seungwan noticed Joohyun looking at her then smiled. **"I hope you don't mind my presence. Sooyoung just need to talk with her fiancée on the phone."**

 **"Fiancée?"** The cousin asked in unison again. 

Seungwan chuckled. **"I'm so talkative. Sorry."**

 **"Don't be sorry, Seungwan-ssi."** Yeri said then grinned after. **"May I know the name of Sooyoung unnie's fiancée?"**

Seungwan smiled. **"Sooyoung's fiancée is my friend too. And her name is Seulgi."**

Joohyun widen her eyes. Her hands holding the hot choco cup started shaking making Seungwan frowned. 

**"Are you okay? Be careful, Joohyun-ssi."** Seungwan said in concern. She gently took away the cup from Joohyun's hold. **"Is there something wrong, Joohyun-ssi?"**

 **"N-Nothing. I'm fine, Seungwan-ssi."** Joohyun lied. She's not fine. And Joohyun hates that she's not fine just by hearing 'that' name.

 **"Seulgi?"** Yeri asked, still in shock.

Seungwan smiled again but Joohyun noticed how forced it is. " **Sooyoung's fiancée is my classmate in Canada. She's Kang Seulgi, my bestfriend."**

Joohyun can't explain what she's feeling right now. She wants to run away but her knees felt weak at the moment. But she knows that she doesn't want to cry; she doesn't have to and she will never even try right now.

 **"What happened?"** Sooyoung asked after she came back. She can't understand why the cousins both looked upset, mad or something scary at the moment. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"We have to go home now, manager Kim."** Joohyun said but she remain seated on her spot. **"Now."**

 **"Manager Kim?"** Both Seungwan and Sooyoung asked. 

Yeri sighed. **"She's right. We have to go now."** She stand up then helped Joohyun do the same. 

**"Are you okay, Joohyun-ssi? Let me help you."** Seungwan said. She offered her right arm to Joohyun who surprisingly hold on to it as they walked out of the coffee shop. 

Yeri looked at Joy with a sad smile. **"See you again very soon, Sooyoung unnie. We need to catch up on a lot of things, right?"**

Sooyoung smiled weakly. **"Yeah. See you very soon, Yeri."**

**_______________________**

**A/N: Sooyoung is Seulgi's fiancée. What will happen next? Hmmm. Anyway, the italicized parts are flashbacks so don't be confused. Don't forget to share me your thoughts. ♥**


End file.
